


Discoveries

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really think I’m the sort of person who’d judge you?”</p>
<p>“Not really, but… Like I said, this one’s different.”</p>
<p>Remus gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m all ears and judgement free.”</p>
<p>Sirius didn’t even know how to start. “Well,” he said, dragging the word out. “I have this, uh, kink I guess, and it’s not actually something sexual.”</p>
<p>Remus gave a nod. “Go on.”</p>
<p>(Or, Everyday is a new opportunity to make new discoveries about each other. Sirius decides to take a risk and reveal something to Remus that no one in the entire world knows, despite the fact that it would kill him if Remus reacted in a negative way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Consensual tickling, non-sexual bondage, tickling while tied up, tickle kinks. Did anyone expect any less from me?
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

The first time Sirius had kissed Remus he’d been sixteen, smashed, and excruciatingly desperate. It had been messy and rushed and almost way too harsh; but the feeling of their teeth clashing and their bodies pressing together had been stuck in Sirius’ mind for days afterwards.

The second time he’d been completely sober, and it had been even better than the first. Their movements had been timid; fear radiating from their hesitant glances. However, once their lips had been locked together their fear started to melt away; slowly yet surely.

The third time Remus had been the one to initiate it, and Sirius had been so surprised that it had taken him a few seconds to start kissing him back. Seconds of absolute torture for Remus most likely, and Sirius had apologized about a hundred times afterwards. Remus had had to go in for kiss number four to shut him up. Things had gone rather smoothly since then.

Getting together with your best friend was interesting. You’d think you’d already be one hundred percent comfortable with each other, considering, but the very second your lips touched it was as if things shifted ever so slightly; making every moment a breathtaking new experience. Sirius thought he’d known everything about Remus, but nothing could’ve prepared him for how soft Remus’ lips were, or how warm his mouth was, or how good it felt when his eyelashes brushed against Sirius’ cheek.

Everyday was a mystery, because he didn’t know what he’d discover about his boyfriend next, but Sirius Black wasn’t someone who didn’t appreciate a good old fashioned mystery.

“How come I never knew that you’re a kicker when you sleep?”

Remus grinned sheepishly at him from the pile of blankets he was snuggled under. “We never really shared a bed like we do now.”

“But we _have_ shared a bed before,” Sirius pointed out. “And you never kicked. Not once.”

“Probably because I never fully relaxed before? I don’t know. It’s different sharing a bed now than it was before.”

Sirius decided to drop the subject and press his lips to the corner of Remus’ instead. It always made him smile, he’d discovered. Giddily, merrily, almost in a flustered manner. Sirius couldn’t say he didn’t live for those smiles.

As time went by they ceased being constantly worried that they would mess things up; and about six months into their relationship Sirius was sure that he could confess his deepest and darkest secrets and desires without making Remus run for the hills. It felt nice; knowing that you were in this together now.

Or at least Sirius hoped Remus wouldn’t run for the hills.

“Are you all right there, Pads?”

Sirius nodded his head tensely. “I’m absolutely marvelous.”

Remus furrowed his brows; creating that expression that showed that he knew Sirius was lying. “You’re going to rip your hair out if you run your hand through it one more time.”

Sirius pressed his lips together tightly. Curse the fact that Remus knew his nervous habits.

Remus exhaled slowly and scooted closer to where Sirius was leaning against the bedpost; their arms touching as Remus settled next to him.

“Talk to me,” Remus begged, his voice low. “What’s bothering you?”

Sirius sighed and reached up to fiddle with his hair; catching himself mid air and letting his hand drop again. “It’s nothing…serious.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “But?”

“But it’s been affecting me, I guess.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I do. Desperately so. I just don’t know how you’ll take it.”

Remus leaned away a bit. “I’m getting scared.”

Sirius turned to face him fully. “Please don’t. It’s nothing bad. At least I don’t think so. Just something about me.”

“About you?”

“A…liking of mine.”

“A fantasy?”

“I guess.”

Remus shook his head. “Goodness, Sirius. I thought it was something-”

“Serious,” Sirius cut him off with a small smirk.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes. That. You’ve never acted this way about sharing a desire.” Because they’d shared their desires and fantasies with each other, all right; both figuratively and literally.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, this one’s a bit different.”

“Do tell.” Remus reached out to place his hand over Sirius’. “I’m not gonna judge.”

“So you say now.”

“You really think I’m the sort of person who’d judge you?”

“Not really, but… Like I said, this one’s different.”

Remus gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m all ears and judgement free.”

Sirius didn’t even know how to start. “Well,” he said, dragging the word out. “I have this, uh, kink I guess, and it’s not actually something sexual.”

Remus gave a nod. “Go on.”

“I mean, I guess in the right situation and with the right person it could be sexual, but generally it’s just a fun thing that I’ve come to realize throughout the years is something I enjoy and-”

“Pads, you’re rambling.”

“Am I?”

“Uh huh.”

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry. I guess I’m nervous.”

“That’s okay.” Remus shot him an encouraging smile. “I think it’s kind of cute.”

Sirius bit his lower lip in a pathetic attempt to keep his sudden giddy smile at bay. “Is that so?”

Remus hummed. “Don’t let me distract you. Keep going.”

Sirius shook his head and blurted out, “It’s tickling, okay? I like tickling.”

Remus’ eyebrows met his hairline. “Tickling?”

Sirius averted his eyes. “Yeah.”

“That is possibly the cutest thing ever.”

Sirius didn’t blush often. In fact, he was pretty sure he never blushed unless Remus was involved. And Remus was involved right now all right, so Sirius ducked his suddenly burning face, which only made his boyfriend smile wider.

“Hey, come on, no hiding.” Remus reached out to grab Sirius’ chin; tugging at it gently until Sirius looked at him again. “I find you liking tickling adorable.”

Sirius bit his lip. “I’m so glad you do.”

“Has this been bothering you a lot? About telling me and maybe getting a negative reaction?”

“It hasn’t bothered me too much.” A sudden flashback filled Sirius’ mind; a memory of Remus smirking widely and attacking a newly discovered sensitive spot on Sirius’ lower back. “But last night, when you-”

“When I tickled you,” Remus finished for him, sounding a bit amused.

“Yeah. That. It just made me realize that I wanted you to know. And then I got worried, but I haven’t been walking around all these months dwelling on it.”

“Good. I would’ve kicked your stubborn ass if that had been the case.”

“Don’t I know it.”

They both smiled then; softly, comfortably, whatever tension there might’ve been completely gone.

“So you have fantasies involving it then?” Remus asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Sirius gave a nervous giggle; couldn’t help it. “I do,” he replied slowly. “They’re, uh, well, something else.”

“Wanna share some?” Remus didn’t prod or expect him to, but asked in a careful way that told Sirius that it was fine if he didn’t want to.

Sirius really did want to.

“Most of them are pretty tame,” he started. “Just me being held down and, uh, examined properly.” He ignored Remus’ grin and continued. “I keep thinking up new ways of being pinned down. Someone sitting on my waist, my hips. Lying on my stomach while someone perches down on my back. Me sitting on someone’s lap not allowed to get off while they attack my worst spots. Just fun ways to get tickled, I guess.”

“I didn’t know you liked it,” Remus said. “I always assumed you found me annoying when I tortured you.”

“That’s part of the act,” Sirius confessed. “I didn’t want you to think I’m a freak.”

“I could never think that.”

“I know.” Sirius leaned in so that their heads touched and spoke directly into Remus’ ear. “You’ve been a part of my fantasies lately.”

Sirius could feel Remus’ pulse quickening. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh.”

“And do you want those fantasies to become reality?”

Sirius’ breath hitched. “Desperately so.”

There was something about being pushed down to your back and pinned that was different when the person who straddled your hips knew how you felt about it. Remus moved with a new vigor; a new determination. When he trapped Sirius’ hands with his knees and let his own fingertips tap a simple rhythm against his victim’s sides, it wasn’t like all the other times they’d done this. It was like a new discovery entirely. Like they were twelve again and Remus had finally turned the tables after being tortured by Sirius for months. Like they were sixteen again and in bed after their very first time and Remus decided that he prefered trailing his nails over Sirius’ ribs instead of his arm or back. It was like they were discovering each other all over again.

When Sirius giggled it was most likely an alien sound, despite the fact that Remus had heard it countless of times. Because now he knew what it meant when Sirius giggled like this. And when he smiled in return, they both knew what it meant for him to be smiling like this.

And when Sirius started laughing for real, it was as if the world had suddenly changed its course and they were both totally fine with it.

“Shihihihit!” Sirius cried out as Remus raked his nails up and down his sides; the action more thorough than usual.

“You like that?” Remus asked, as if he wanted Sirius to say it; had come to realize that he ached to hear Sirius say it.

“I dohoho,” Sirius admitted, too busy laughing to feel embarrassed. “But gohohod does it tickle!”

“I’m doing a good job then,” Remus declared, his grin audible even through Sirius’ laughter.

Sirius threw his head back when Remus’ fingers moved inwards; his tummy tensing up in anticipation. “A vehehery gohohood johohob!”

Tickle fights didn’t last forever, though. Either someone walked in and interrupted them - “Damn you, James” - or Sirius somehow managed to get away - “You need to get better at holding me down, Moony” - or the mood shifted and resulted in other things completely, - “I’m not complaining” - but it was frustrating for Sirius, as he looked back on it. Even though Remus now knew, it still didn’t seem to be enough to quench Sirius’ thirst, so to say. Instead, it was as if he’d been given a glass of ice cold water on a sizzling day only for it to be snatched from his hands before he could take a single sip.

It left him feeling worse than before.

Sirius enjoyed their short-lasting tickle fights a lot, don’t get him wrong, but he longed for more. Ached for more. And he knew exactly what he wanted, but it was getting it that was the tricky part.

After all, confessing your deepest darkest secrets never did get any easier.

“I need to tell you something,” he told Remus one evening, before his boyfriend could corner him about fiddling with his hair again. “A fantasy of mine.”

Remus raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Go ahead.”

“It’s about the tickling thing.”

“Ah.”

“I might have more fantasies than I told you about.”

Remus titled his head in an encouraging manner. “Do tell.”

Sirius exhaled loudly. “It’s kind of hard getting the words out.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Pads.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be fully ready to say this aloud.”

Remus was suddenly there, next to him, invading his space, his hand finding Sirius’; squeezing, caressing, keeping him grounded. Sirius didn’t want to keep any secrets from him. _Couldn’t_ keep any secrets from him, so when he said those words; that he’d always wanted to be tied up and tickled, it didn’t feel as shameful as he’d feared. Admittedly he still wanted the ground to swallow him up, but he didn’t want to go into hiding forever. He wanted to return, eventually, to Remus, no matter what his reaction was.

It would kill him if it was anything other than acceptance, but he’d learn to deal with it.

Remus didn’t smile, but he didn’t frown either. In fact, Sirius couldn’t quite read his expression. It wasn’t completely neutral or blank, nor disgusted or judging. It wasn’t even amused or supporting. But whatever it was at least it didn’t make Sirius feel worse, because something told him that it wasn’t a negative response.

“That’s actually kind of hot,” Remus said, sounding almost breathless.

Sirius couldn’t help but to widen his eyes. “You…you think so?”

Remus nodded seriously. “I do. You with your hands strapped above your head, unable to move, helpless under my touch. What’s not to love?”

Sirius felt dizzy. “I didn’t think this was something you’d enjoy.”

“Neither did I, but let’s just say that your latest confession got me thinking. I rather enjoy making you squirm.”

Hearing your loved one say those words to you; words you’ve been dying to hear, was something Sirius never thought he’d ever experience; yet here they were, facing each other; their souls completely bare. Sirius almost stopped breathing completely when Remus pulled him closer; their bodies pressing together.

“I know a couple of spells that will make this room soundproof,” Remus said, his breath hitting Sirius’ face.

“And I know how to keep Prongs and Wormtail away for a couple of hours,” Sirius replied.

“And I know how to make sure they stay away.”

“You’re amazing.”

“So are you.”

They smiled at each other just as the door swung open and their aforementioned comrades appeared in their line of vision.

“Oh, gross. We walked in on them being lovey dovey,” James commented, but Remus and Sirius didn’t reply.

“Tonight?” Remus whispered, his gaze never leaving Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius surely thought his heart would crush his ribcage with its hammering. “Tonight.”

* * *

 

Getting through a whole day with the knowledge of what was to come once the sun’s golden rays had disappeared was worse than Sirius had anticipated, but he survived every nerve-racking moment, and Remus was soon closing the door to their dorm room before mumbling a couple of spells to make sure it stayed that way.

Sirius tried to not let it show how nervous he was feeling, but Remus, as usual, could see right through him.

“Just relax,” he told him, his hand finding Sirius’; trailing his fingers over his palm. Sirius felt as if his whole body was lit on fire by that single touch. By the promise that it held.

He took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

It was astounding how still Sirius was able to keep his hands when Remus magically tied them to the bedpost. How he allowed himself to be rendered completely helpless and vulnerable without letting out a sound. He trusted Remus. Of course he did. But this wasn’t something he was used to doing.

“You okay?” Remus asked, stepping back to observe his work.

Sirius nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Try pulling at your hands.”

Sirius found himself rolling his eyes. “As if you’d mess up a spell.”

Remus grinned at that. “Just do it.”

Sirius did, and his hands didn’t budge. He was officially stuck.

He couldn’t help the hitch in his breath when Remus moved closer to him again; couldn’t help the his pulse quickening. Every single one of his senses knew what was to come, and it was as if his body couldn’t decide how to react.

Remus perched himself on his hips; the sudden weight making this whole thing feel more real. “If you want me to stop just say the safe word, all right?”

Sirius nodded. “Will do.”

“Are you ready for this?”

“I am.”

“You seem nervous.”

“I’m fine.”

Remus tilted his head with a small smile. “You’re cute.”

Sirius felt his face burn. “Shut up and tickle me, you idiot.”

Remus mock saluted. “As you wish, your majesty.”

You never really expect your body to react so strongly in situations like these. Sirius thought Remus would have to be at it for a while before Sirius let out his first giggle; thought his body would squirm a bit, but nothing could prepare him for the intensity of Remus’ dancing fingers over his bare skin.

He was scared that he would rip his arms off, first of all, though he was sure that’d be rather hard, but that was how hard he was pulling at his bonds. He didn’t mean to, of course. He’d rather like to remain like this for a while, but he couldn’t help the overwhelming urge to flee from taking over. Not only was he desperately trying to pull his arms down, but he was also twisting his body in ways he knew probably weren’t very good for his muscles and whatnot. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help it.

And his laughter. God, his laughter. He didn’t think he’d ever laughed this loudly and helplessly before. The very moment Remus’ fingertips collided with his sides it was as if an explosion had occurred; the laughter being the blast itself. The sound echoed through the dorm, possibly loud enough to be heard all the way from the common room. Sirius was idly aware of being grateful for Remus making the room soundproof. But, of course, he wasn’t really able to think at all, truth be told.

“Shihihihit!” was all Sirius was able to get out as Remus set to work. Remus was a good tickler; skilled in the art of making people jumpy messes. He’d tickle you, pause to observe you, making you think he’d decided to stopped, only to dive back in again. It was one of the reasons Sirius had been immensely nervous and excited about doing this, because usually when Remus paused Sirius automatically managed to escape.

He couldn’t escape now.

“You like that?” Remus asked, a sort of lilt to his voice; as if he was thoroughly enjoying doing this to Sirius.

“I dohoho,” Sirius managed to choke out. His already hysterical laughter combined with his constant thrashing was leaving him breathless quicker than he’d like to admit.

Remus scratched at Sirius’ lower ribs now; his short nails unbearable against the sensitive skin. Sirius hated to admit it, but it did make him shriek a couple of times.

“Was that a squeal?” Apparently Remus wasn’t nice enough to ignore it.

“Nohoho, it wahahasn’t!” Sirius denied, wishing he could hide his face somehow.

“It was,” Remus insisted with a grin. “That’s cute.”

“Shut ihihit!”

“You’re in no position to make demands, you know.”

Sirius knew, and the thought of it sent a chill down his spine.

“I like you this way,” Remus said, trailing his fingers over Sirius’ ribcage lightly, carefully. “All vulnerable and exposed. I never realized how much I liked it until now.” He paused to let Sirius breath; speaking over his gasps for air. “You always like being in charge, which I get, but when it comes to this you let me be in control. I love that you trust me enough to do that.”

Sirius was still winded, but managed to give Remus a weak smile. “I love that you’re down to do this. I feel like a lot of people might’ve found it too odd.”

“And miss the chance to make you scream with laughter? Never.” Remus’ hands returned to Sirius’ upper body; this time on his stomach. Sirius sucked it in instinctively, but it didn’t amount to much, and only resulted in Remus smirking smugly at him.

“Someone’s a bit ticklish on their tummy, huh?” he teased. Remus sounded so different when he was teasing. It made Sirius feel things he never thought he could feel.

As Remus started wiggling his fingers over the sensitive skin, Sirius was thrown back into hysterics; his body reacting, once again, in the form of a desperate urge to get away.

And this time the begging came with more intensity.

“Dohohohon’t!” he cried, his head thrown back and his mouth wide open. “Nopleasenohohoho!”

“But you love this, Pads,” Remus commented, his hands like claws as he reduced his boyfriend to a complete mess. “Say you love it.”

Sirius could feel his stomach jump under the maddening touch; could feel his heels dig into the mattress; could feel his wrists tugging against the magical rope. But more than anything he could feel Remus’ fingers on him; stroking, teasing, taking total control of Sirius’ whole being. Nothing mattered right now. Just Remus and his skilled hands.

“I said-” Remus’ voice came again. Sirius had shut his eyes as soon as he’d started laughing again. “-say you love it.”

“I lohohove ihihit!”

“What is it you love, Sirius?”

“Yohohou tickling mehehe!”

“How much do you love it?”

“A lohohot!”

Thankfully Remus didn’t require him to be more eloquent in this situation. He just smiled that smile that made Sirius feel as if nothing was wrong in the world, and said, “Don’t I know it.”

Sirius was vaguely aware of Remus moving, and only when the torturing caresses started shifting downwards did Sirius realize that Remus had moved to gain access to his hip bones, which were both soon exposed to the unbearable sensation that Remus’ nails caused.

Sirius hadn’t expected to be as ticklish there as he was, yet there he was, screaming his throat raw as Remus turned him into a jumpy mess with the way he was skittering his fingers over his skin.

“Nohohohoahahahaha!” he all but bellowed. “Shihihihit, dohohon’t!”

“You’ve got a dirty mouth today,” Remus said nonchalantly. As if he wasn’t driving Sirius into insanity. “Should we maybe take care of that?”

“Sod ohohoff!”

“No then?”

Sirius somehow growled through his laughter, but it didn’t seem to discourage Remus in the slightest. In fact, he seemed to gain new vigor instead and was soon attacking the part of Sirius’ thigh that he could reach along with his hip. It was positive to say that Sirius hadn’t ever experienced a sensation similar to it before.

“I’m dying!” he choked out, because that’s how he felt with his mind going crazy. It was the sweetest death of all, of course, but a death nevertheless.

“If you want me to stop just use the safe word,” Remus reminded him, but Sirius could feel the way his fingers slowed down a bit, as if he was uncertain.

But Sirius didn’t use the safe word. Not yet. He’d been dreaming of this for way too long and needed to reach the point of absolute ecstasy before giving in.

Remus spidered his fingers over his thigh; sending ticklish jolts through his leg. They never really focused on parts below the belt during tickle fights, so Sirius hadn’t expected his thigh to be as sensitive as it was. But then again, he didn’t think he’d be thrown into hysterics from the very first touch of the session, so his track record of getting things right wasn’t the best that night.

Once Remus’ mouth joined in - because Sirius had expressed how much he liked it when remus nibbled on his skin - it was as if the whole universe shifted. His hip, thigh and stomach being tortured at the same time made him feel something he’d never felt before. He wasn’t even sure how to describe it. It was a wave of sensitivity. An overwhelming pang of vulnerability. A helplessness that made its presence known in every fibre of his being.

Only when he’d rasped out the safe word and felt his body melt into the mattress did he realize that he’d finally reached the point of absolute hysterics. The ecstasy he’d been waiting for. And it had been completely worth it.

As Remus heaved himself off of him Sirius felt his body ache from exhaustion. He curled up the moment Remus mumbled a spell to release him of his bonds. He was oversensitive in the best way possible.

He didn’t tense up when Remus lied down next to him and gathered him in his arms. He did smile though, albeit only managing to produce a very tired one.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice hoarse from all the laughing. “You’re the best.”

“You did so good,” Remus told him, pressing his lips to the tip of his nose. Remus always liked the way he scrunched up his face at that, Sirius had come to find out.

“So did you,” Sirius replied, kissing the corner of Remus’ lips to get him to smile that smile. “Have you ever considered going into the tickling business?”

Remus let out a laugh at that. “It never crossed my mind,” he said. “Though I don’t think it’d interest me too much unless you were my victim.”

Sirius grinned sheepishly. “Good. I might’ve gotten jealous.”

“And we can’t have that, can we?” Remus pulled him even closer, their foreheads touching. “We need to unlock the door to let the others in.”

Sirius hummed. “Let’s just…wait for a couple of minutes. I don’t want this moment to end just yet.”

So they settled in each other’s embraces as if they’d always belonged there. Sirius flushed at Remus’ whispered promise of doing this again, which earned him a soft chuckle when he ducked his head. After that they were both rather still; a silence filling the room and calming their minds until they felt sleepy.

Sirius’ hand found Remus’. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Getting together with your best friend was quite the ride, and even though you discovered new things about them everyday, nothing could prepare you for the way they’d panic once you woke up the next morning and realize you’d left your other best friends and roommates locked out of the dorm all night.

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at Remus’ expression, but neither of them were laughing once the spell was off and James and Peter had barged into the room with steam coming out of their ears.

Remus was actually a very fast runner, it turned out, but luckily Sirius was able to keep up with him as they fled for their lives.

Sirius couldn’t wait to spend his whole life discovering things about Remus.


End file.
